


That Doing Word Thing

by alltheregrets (Huffleton_Puffleton)



Series: The Difference Between Love and Imprinting [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imprinting, Pretty much mentions of everyone, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleton_Puffleton/pseuds/alltheregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love, love is a verb/ Love is a doing word" So, they're song lyrics! They're still pretty much right. Love isn't a feeling you talk about, but something you show through your actions. And Jenna Castillo knows this, so how in the world does a scary, volatile wolf woo her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun, and for a friend, so it's pretty rushed and sloppy. I was hoping to get more development in, but I think it went well anyway :)
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse and some cursing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out who's who, and what's what.

The first time it happened was by accident. 

Cassie and I were walking home, well, running. It wasn’t unusual for us to cut through the woods; after all, they’re all over small towns in Oregon. She was 14 and I was 16, but already, she was much taller and stronger. She ran ahead of me, teasing me about my height all the way. I fell behind and decided I was losing the race anyway. I might as well stop to catch my breath.

“Jen? Do you smell that?” Cassie stopped midstride, whipping her head around like she was trying to catch a scent.

“Wha-“, before I could finish the thought, what little breath I had left was knocked out of me. I landed painfully on the forest floor, and through the haze of pain and shock, I heard the crunching noise of footsteps approaching me oh so slowly. 

Whoever it was never made it. A flash of reddish brown passed over me, and that was enough to make me sit up in surprise. The coppery thing landed right on my would-be attacker, and as they tousled with incredible speed, I began to make out shapes. My attacker was human...or at least person-shaped. The copper thing was a large wolf. Then a large crack echoed throughout the forest. The fight was over.

The wolf dropped the head, as though it couldn’t believe what it had done. It looked frightened, bewildered, and began whimpering. I wanted to look around me, to check if my sister had made it out safely, but I was afraid if I moved, the wolf might notice me. It was so big. As it turns out, it was nowhere near the biggest wolf I would ever see, but at the time, all I could think was how I never knew wolves could grow that big.

Suddenly, the wolf came at me. I backed away and fell, but I still kept trying to scoot backwards, away from it. All the time, the poor wolf continued whimpering, then it dropped onto its stomach, and we made eye contact.

“Cass?” I couldn’t believe it, but the wolf had Cassie’s eyes. They were your average brown eyes, but they held the same bewildered look she’d wear whenever we’d hear mom and Dex fighting outside our bedroom. “Cass, ohmigod, Cass!”

At the sound of her name, the wolf stood back up on all fours. I jumped up, trying to process what was happening. I started pacing, my hands all over the place, flailing in the air one moment, yanking at my scalp the next. I couldn’t believe it, but I couldn’t imagine what Cass must’ve been going through either. Cass started barking and baying, impatient for me to help her turn back, or at least understand what was going on.

“Cass, maybe you should calm down,” I said, afraid the noise would attract attention. “Just...I don’t know. Sit down, and do deep breathing?” It was a desperate suggestion, but Cass did it anyway. Neither of us knew what to do. Then, slowly, as Cass started calming down, she started turning back. We were both scared, at first, before we realized what was happening. We weren’t used to the sound of bones rearranging themselves. I looked away.

“Jen!” she gasped out when she was finally fully human.

“Cass-Aw, you’re naked!” I’d turned around to check if she really was human again, only to find her not only human, but naked as the day she was born.

“I ripped through my clothes,” she sounded like she was going to cry. “Mom’ll be so mad...and Dex.”

“Cassie, you’re shaking. Come on, we’ll get home before Dex, and mom’ll be too out of it to notice,” I took off my coat and wrapped it around her, hoping to at least keep her warm long enough to get home.

“Thanks,” she put the coat on and buttoned it up. “Jen, it’s weird. I’m not even cold.”

“Cass, you just turned into a wolf, saved me from that...thing-“, we both turned to the headless corpse behind us. Now that I was looking closer, it was definitely not human. There wasn’t even any blood. “-And then turned back into your naked self. I’d say that’s weird. So, you’re not cold. That’s a good thing, right now.”

“How are you okay with this?” she whispered disbelievingly.

“You saved my life, Cassie”

We made it home safe that evening. Cass got dressed, we made dinner as usual, and mom and Dex were none the wiser. Cass never turned again, though she’d begun to tremble dangerously whenever she became upset. Honestly, even though I knew she’d never hurt me (all we had was each other), it still scared me. It was harder to control her already testy temper when we were living with our negligent mother and her shitty boyfriend. Meanwhile, all we had to try to figure out what was happening to Cassie was Google. Absolutely useless.

Our mom, Amy Connweller, met our dad, Tony Castillo, when she left La Push, Washington for Seattle. When they married, he took her to his tiny hometown in Oregon where they were going to raise their kids. That was me, and then Cassie. I came out looking more like my dad, with my curly brown lion’s mane, brown skin, and chubby cheeks. Cassie inherited my mom’s glossy black hair, russet skin, and high cheekbones. She was also incredibly tall, and I was...incredibly short.

Dex was one of many creepy, abusive boyfriends after our dad died. Tony Castillo got in a car accident when Cassie was just two. Sometimes, I think I remember him, but maybe I’m just making up this “Ideal Dad” image. Hey, a girl’s gotta believe not all grown men are as sleazy and terrifying as her mom’s boyfriends, right? And if you’re wondering how a perfectly reasonable woman started going out with these terrible people, the answer is crippling loneliness and tons and tons of booze, my mom’s most loyal friend. 

It was a huge relief when, two years later – two years Cassie spent trying not to claw Dex’s head off, and two years of researching lycanthropy to no avail – Dex finally convinced my mom to send us packing to her mother in La Push. He probably didn’t want us there to stop him whenever he’d start to slap mom around, or tell her about the creepy looks he’d give either of us. We never wanted to leave mom, but if she chose him over us, then what could we do? So, that summer, we were dumped at Grandma Connweller’s small bungalow at the rez, left to enroll ourselves at school, and look for jobs to help support ourselves.  
Adjusting at school wasn’t so hard. It was small, so we were immediately objects of curiosity. It didn’t help that Cassie was so tall, so people kept mistaking her as the older sister. And then there was the fact that I transferred right before senior year. But the weirdest thing happened a week after school started…or maybe it’s second weirdest.


	2. Small Town Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story actually starts, and nothing much actually happens...because Small Town.

“Jen, something weird’s happening,” Cassie whispered to me across the table over breakfast. True, the kitchen was small, and Gram was just by the stove, but she was also a little hard of hearing, and so far, knew nothing about Cassie’s wolf tendencies. At least, that was what I assumed the weirdness would be about. What else?

“Okay, don’t laugh, but I’m pretty sure those really buff dudes at school are stalking me,” Cassie looked up from her personal stack of pancakes, bacon, waffles, and a side bowl of cereal. When she said “those really buff dudes at school”, I immediately knew who she meant. If you went to our school, you’d spot them immediately too. They’re all more muscular than you’d expect high school guys to be, and they all hang out together. They were supposed to be some kind of gang who protected La Push.

“Well, look who’s popular,” I teased, quirking my eyebrow. Honestly, given our past situation with mom and her scary boyfriends, and Cass’s lycanthropy thing, teen boy problems were refreshingly normal.

“No, I mean it!”

“What’s that, Cassidy?” Gram asked. There was always a shortage of bacon at breakfast, so she was cooking some up for herself. Cassie always felt bad about it, but Gram didn’t seem to mind. She used to live in the bungalow on her own, though our cousin Kim, and her parents would visit often.

Kim’s dad and our mom were siblings, but since Kim seemed to spend so much of her time with the La Push gang, we hardly got to see her. It wasn’t a big deal, though. Gram wanted the three of us to be closer, but I had to look for part time jobs, anyway, and Cass and I thought it would be safer if she stuck with me first, just while we were settling in.

“Nothing, Gram. Jen was just jealous,” Cass called over her shoulder, throwing a smirk at me. “But seriously,” she went back to whispering, “it creeps me out. Please, Jen,” she pouted at me.

“What? What am _I_ supposed to do about this?” I honestly wanted to laugh, but Cass and I weren’t strangers to creepy guys. Cass shrugged at me.

“Don’t leave me alone unless I’m with friends?” she smiled at her ridiculous request.

“What, so I’m just supposed to ditch the friends _I_ worked hard to make just to hang around in case your friends leave you?” I was already done with my breakfast, and I wanted to get started on the dishes. I hated how our mom dumped us on Gram, and I was determined not to be a burden on her.

“Just let me come to work with you, then?” I could see she was really worried about those guys, and to be fair, their sheer size scared me too. Cassie was really tall for a girl, and they scared even her. Though given the guys we grew up with, Cass and I scare easy in that respect.

“Alright,” I sighed, making my way to the sink.

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard to make friends at school. The population was small enough that I shared classes with pretty much the same people. That, plus, I’d found out that milking my oddness by making a bunch of self-deprecating jokes was the quickest way to people’s hearts. Cass and I didn’t do too many extracurriculars. One week in and Cass was already being recruited by the Mathletes, and I was thinking of joining choir. Cass and I agreed her newfound strength made it too dangerous for her to join any of the sports teams. Luckily, I found a part-time job at a daycare starting that week.

“Jen!” I heard Cass call out. I was waiting for her at the school’s front steps. I was planning on walking to the daycare. I didn’t have a car, and anyway, no one ever taught me how to drive or made sure I learned.

I waved at Cass as she wove her way down the hallway. I immediately spotted two guys watching her, and I knew they were the buff guys she meant. They were juniors: Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. They weren’t really creepy about it, though, and Cass was a pretty girl, so I figured she was handling the mom-dating-creeps thing worse than I was, which made me feel a bit relieved that the threat was imaginary, but worried about Cass.

“Jenna Castillo?” I jumped at the sudden voice. Ahead of me, Cass slowed her walk, eyeing whoever was behind me warily. I spun around and came face to torso with one of the school’s most popular guys.

“Seth Clearwater, I’m in your history class? And English?” he stuck his hand out, and I shook it, noting the outdated gesture.

“Jen,” I told him, “Did you...need something?” I felt a silly smile growing on my face. Attractive guys had that effect on me.

“You’re Cassidy Castillo’s sister, right?” I felt the smile freeze on my face. Ouch. Still, I wanted to laugh. This was so sitcom-typical.

“Yeah,” I replied as casually as I could.

“I just wanted to ask if you two wanted a ride home?” he seemed so eager, “If it’s not super weird that I’m offering, right now,” he laughed at himself.

“Oh, I’m...I’m actually headed to my part-time job, and Cass is tagging along, so…” I smiled apologetically. It was the truth, but I was pretty sure he was just after Cass.

“Well, do you need a ride there? Where do you work?” I considered whether or not to tell him, then decided I had no real reason not to.

“Kinder Kids Daycare?”

“Wait, that’s perfect!” His grin widened, and he pulled out his phone. “Hold on. Okay. I have this friend who’s picking someone up from there. I’m guessing you’re afternoon shift. Anyway, she has morning day care, so he’s picking her up soon. It would be great if I could meet up with him there.” He was getting really excited, which I had to admit, was pretty infectious.

“Um, okay. I guess,” I really had no excuse this time, plus by now, people had seen me talking to him. If he did away with us, he’d be the primary suspect. _Whoa, Jen. Dark thoughts,_ I joked.

“Right. Okay if Collin and Brady ride with us?”

“Wha-! Um, I mean, they’re your friends, so I couldn’t-Of course, I wouldn’t impose like that, so yeah. Fine by me” I tried to keep my cool about this, but I knew Cass would kill me.

So, thought process while I motion for Cass to follow us to his car: What the hell. Some cute boy offers me a ride ‘cause he wants to get to know my sister, and my brain just shorts like that? True, I really had no excuse to decline, except to flat-out tell him “no”, but when has that ever stopped me before? Still, he did have that boyish niceness about him, and really, it would help to be friends with one of the most popular people at school.

“Cass, Seth. Seth, Cass,” I said, gesturing to both of them.

“Hi!” Seth reaches over to shake her hand, and Cass’s reaction is even more obvious than mine. He probably thinks we’re depraved, the way I can tell Cass thinks he’s old school.

“And these two are Collin and Brady. Guys, these are Jen and Cass,” Seth introduced us to the other two, though they looked so alike I had to remind myself which is which before it finally stuck.

The drive to the day care was short, thankfully, even though it wasn’t too awkward in the car. Surprisingly, Seth didn’t ask Cassie to sit up front with him like I thought he would. Instead, she was squished in the back with Collin and Brady. She would kill me for that too. She asked me to let her tag along to keep them away, in the first place. Up front, Seth kept up a constant stream of small talk and I joined in every now and then.

What I guessed were Cassie’s thoughts: “I am going to wolf out and rip Jen to shreds.”

I liked Seth just fine, and so far, Collin and Brady seemed okay too, but I was relieved when we finally made it to the day care. That is, until I stepped out of the car and met even more of Seth’s friends, especially the really scary one, who didn’t seem to want to be there.


	3. Bonus Chapter: Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is awkward, and...well, everything hurts. Told in Paul's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :( I hate switching POVs too, but ugh.

She was scared of me.

“Jen and Cass, Quil and Paul. Quil and Paul, Jen and Cass”

The puny girl who got out of Seth’s car was scared of me. She probably didn’t realize how obvious it was either. To be fair, she couldn’t know our sense of hearing was good enough to pick up on her rapid heart rate. Besides, the moment I locked eyes with her, it was like my focus latched solely onto her. I was keenly aware of how she’d balled up her fists and folded her arms, like she was getting ready to defend herself. The initial shock and wariness in her eyes sent a sharp pain into my chest. She recovered quickly, though, smoothing out her frown with a cool gaze. She wouldn’t look at me. She was talking to Quil about Claire.

I was vaguely aware that Seth had just introduced us. Actually, I was only vaguely aware that there was anyone else around at all. Fuck. I’d imprinted. Worse, my imprint was afraid of me. I don’t blame her. After those first moments of surprise and magical werewolf love-at-first-sight crap, I finally found my way back to reality. Her name was Jen Castillo, and she was the new she-wolf’s sister. _Fuck_.

The said she-wolf, Cass, on the other hand, was eyeing me warily. I could feel her gaze flick to me, then her sister, then back to me, which was pretty much how I realized I was gawking at Jen openly. And then I realized how tense everything was.

“Quil!” Thank God for little Claire. She was turning 6, next year she’d be a first grader, something she reminded everyone. “I get to play with you now!” She ran into Quil’s waiting arms, and even though she was too big for anyone else but us to carry, he lifted her easily.

“I remember you,” she announced to Jen. It was hard not to develop a lot of self-confidence when you grow up the beloved imprintee of a powerful shapeshifter.

“Yup, I was working here full-time last week. I remember you too, Claire,” Jen said. She finally let her arms drop, though she still had her fists balled.

“Did you have to go to school now?” Claire asked. All of us other guys rolled our eyes, except Quil. We knew she’d start in on being a first grader next year again.

“Yeah, I only get to come here afternoons now”

“I’m not coming here anymore, next year. I’m gonna be a first grader! Right, Quil?” she looked to him for confirmation.

“That’s right, but that means we can’t play on the afternoons anymore,” Quil teased.

“No, Quil! You’ll pick me up from school too! Pleeeeaaase?” of course the poor sap couldn’t resist that.

“Every afternoon Claire Bear”

“Quil, why’s Paul mad?” Claire asked, noticing her surroundings now that she was sure she’d still get to see Quil every day. I felt my frown deepen on its own, which was a mistake. Jen was back to consciously avoiding looking at me.

“I’m not mad, Claire. I was just...thinking,” Yes, go me, nice save. Immediately, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin burst into laughter. Normally, _that_ would piss me off, but it got a smile out of my Jen, so it was okay.

“I really should get to work. It’s probably a mess in there, with the morning kids waiting to get picked up and the afternoon kids just arriving,” she looked at each of us for confirmation, leaving me for last. She met my gaze, but couldn’t hold it. “Thanks for the ride, Seth. It was nice meeting you guys. Cass?” she motioned towards the entrance.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you,” Quil started as soon as we were back in his truck. Claire sat snugly between us, and I placed the bags of groceries at the floor and on my lap. That was the reason I came with him in the first place. We kept eating all of Sam and Emily’s food as it was, so as a favor, she’d drop her grocery list with us, and we’d pick it up for her.

“I know,” I growled at him. Any other person would’ve been scared; Jen for instance, but Claire was used to this, and knew there was no threat with Quil beside her.

“Okay, of all the people in the world, it had to be Cass Castillo’s sister,” he kept laughing.

“Paul, did you imprint on Jen?” Claire asked, completely surprised. Everyone agreed not to hide anything from Claire, and her family decided to move to La Push for her and Quil’s sake.

“I think so, Claire,” I rubbed my face with one hand. I was a little out of my league with the imprinting thing. Besides, the kind of girls I’d always attracted certainly weren’t the ones afraid of me.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like me,” I frowned at the road ahead of us.

“Yeah, she does. She’s just scared ‘cause you were mad at her,” Claire sounded so sure of herself. Quil grinned at her, and then looked back to the road.

“What makes you say that, Claire Bear?” he asked.

“Well, because you imprinted on me, Quil, and I like you,”

“That’s right,” Quil ruffled her hair, earning him a squeal of annoyance.

“But I wasn’t mad at her, and she wouldn’t even look at me,” I wanted to get off this topic, but at the same time, she was all I wanted to talk about. I wanted to know more about her. I remembered how it was for Jared and Quil the first time they imprinted. The intensity waned over time. It was always worse the first time, but what if that was because they’d actually gotten to spend time with their imprints?

“You were frowning a lot,” Quil shrugged.

“Dammit-“

“Paul!” Quil and Claire shouted. Quil had been careful about things like swearing, ever since Claire.

“Swear Jar, Paul,” Claire said as imperiously as she could, holding out her palm for the dollar.

“Alright, alright,” I gave her the dollar. “I mean, we’ve got to worry about her sister, who isn’t part of the pack, and could wolf out at any moment, and now I’ve imprinted on her?”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it. We have no control over it. No point in trying,” How could he be so calm! Maybe it was ‘cause her fear and repulsion weren’t directed at him. No, they were directed at me.

“Why would she do that? We’d never even met before!”

“Uh, yeah, you have. We’ve _all_ met them before, well, kind of. You, me, Embry, Jared, Jacob, and Kim, obviously.”

“What?” I really couldn’t remember a thing.

“When we were kids, their mom used to bring them to their grandma’s. They spent a couple of summers here, I think? Weren’t you listening to Kim? They’re her cousins, you know?”

“I know they’re Kim’s cousins. Okay, yeah, no. I don’t remember,” I shook my head. How could I not remember her? She was so…she was so… Well, I didn’t actually know her. I would have to fix that.

“Anyway, I’m pretty sure you messed her up pretty bad. Maybe she remembers that,” Quil went back to teasing.

“Paul! Did you push her off the swing, or something?!” Claire was appalled.

“I don’t remember!” I threw my hands up. I was kind of a bully as a kid, so it really wasn’t impossible I’d shoved her off a swing.

“Whatever, we’ll just invite them over to the next bonfire or barbecue, and then after we tell Cass about the pack, we’ll tell Jen about the imprinting. Easy, right, Claire?”

“Yup! Does that mean we’re having another party soon?” Claire asked, bouncing in her seat.


	4. Your Motorcycle Gives Me Nightmares (The Good Kind???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit hits the fan, due to a flashback in which shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter: abuse and cursing

“I cannot believe you,” this was the second time Cass’d said this. By now, it was the afternoon kids’ naptime, and I was manning the front desk, Cass moping beside me. “Jen, I can’t believe you.”

“What, Cass?” I whispered at her.

“I asked you to help me _avoid_ those guys, and not only did you stick me in the cramped back seat of a car with two of them, while the other one drove, you were also _flirting_ with one as soon as we were out?!”

“Oho, wow, Cass. If you thought that was flirting, I am _so_ worried for you,” I replied with as much venom as I could. I was still shaken from that guy, Paul.

“Jen, they don’t… _smell_ right. I mean, they smell just fine, but they don’t smell human,” she pleaded.

“Calm down, wolf-girl. You sure about that?” if my out-of-character, queasy, love-at-first-sight, Earth-shifting-beneath-me reaction to Paul was any clue, there _was_ something weird going on.

“Absolutely,” she held up a hand, scout’s honor. “And the way that guy was looking at you. It was…weird,” Cass never was the most eloquent.

“Oh God, I don’t have time for this,” I groaned into my hands. “I have school, this job, you, Gram, Mom, possibly other jobs for extra money…”

“Jen, you don’t have to take care of all of us,” Cass frowned. “I haven’t done the thing in over two years, and why do you still worry about mom? She _ditched_ us. For a pervy _asshole_.”

“No cursing here, Cass,” I chastised.

“Whatever, they’re asleep,” she flipped a hand at the sleeping kids behind the divider that separated them from the entrance.

“Who knows what he’s doing to her without us there,” I’d been keeping my worries to myself. I didn’t want to trouble Cass. Yes, she hadn’t exploded into wolf form in a little over two years, but she still trembled dangerously when she was upset. I didn’t want to trigger anything. She and Gram were all I had, and Gram and I were the only ones looking out for her.

“Trust me, she’s fine. Calm yourself,” she rolled her eyes.

“How do you know that?” something was off. I could feel Cass avoiding my gaze. Her head was bent low, but she looked up at me, and I saw the same pleading eyes from when she first became a wolf. “Cass…what did you do?”

“Jen, don’t get mad”

* * *

 

_It was one of those nights when it got so bad Dex wouldn’t be content to take it out on just Amy Castillo. He took one look at the two girls, crouched over their mother’s weeping figure, slumped against the wall, and felt a surge of anger. They weren’t even his, the ungrateful sluts. They were just like their mother, reeling him in with their feminine wiles just to suck his bank account dry. Of course, that would never happen. Why else would they keep him around? The mother might be crazy enough to believe he loved her, but he could see the hate in her daughters’ eyes. Great, now he was even angrier._

_He lashed out at the smaller one, easier to take down. She toppled against the wall where her bruised mother was leaning. She clutched at her cheek, already swelling, and got up slowly. Dex took a step back. The bitch liked to claw._

_“Fuck this. Fuck both of you,” she glared from him to her mother, then dashed upstairs to the bathroom. They heard the lock clicking into place. The younger sister was breathing heavily, but Dex thought he could take her._

_Suddenly, he was flat on his back, pinned down by the largest animal he’d ever seen in person. He couldn’t scream. The wolf’s maw was too close to his face. It snarled, dripping saliva onto him. He was pulled back to reality at Amy’s ungodly screech. Just as suddenly, the wolf was off him, standing in front of Amy. Dex realized Cass was no longer there._

_“Cassidy? That you?” he asked, in disbelief. The wolf growled back. “Oh my god,” he breathed out. He’d gotten up from the floor, but didn’t dare make any sudden movements. The wolf was trembling in anger. Then by its mouth, it picked up Cassidy’s bathrobe off the floor, where she’d discarded it before bursting out of her pajamas. The wolf padded to the kitchen, and came back out as Cass, wearing her robe._

_“Dex,” the reedy older man backed away. “If you ever hurt my mom or sister again, I swear to God, I will rip your face off of your skull…and I will enjoy it.” Dex wished Amy would stop that god-awful whimpering._

_“Mom?” Cass went back to leaning over her mother. “Mom, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” Amy shook her head “no”. It didn’t look like she would stop anytime soon._

_“I’ll tell everyone!” Dex said, getting his spirit back. “Everyone’ll know you’re a freak! A monster!”_

_“Who’d believe you, Dex?” she cocked her eyebrow at him. “Jen’ll back me up. You know she will.”_

_“I own this town! Dex Pines of Pine Falls, Oregon! I own it, and I own your whore mother!”_

_“SHUT! UP!” Cass was trembling again and Dex stumbled backwards. “You don’t own any of us, you sick-“ Amy was suddenly beside Cass, holding her back with a touch on the arm._

_“I’ll send them to my mother’s, Dex. I should’ve done it before. She’ll take them,” Amy pleaded. Cass watched her with a mixture of horror and disbelief._

_“I can’t believe you,” she stormed off to the bedroom she shared with Jen._

* * *

 

“Cass...” I felt my lips begin to tremble, my eyes started brimming with tears. Across from me, sitting behind the receptionist’s desk on a too-small plastic chair, Cass eyed me carefully.

“She chose him, Jen. She didn’t care about us. She was _afraid_ of me...more afraid of me than him,” Cass wanted me to understand.

“She doesn’t know any better,” I cursed in my head. Against my better judgment, my voice was thickening with the coming tears. “We shouldn’t have left her with him.”

“She’s the parent. She _does_ know better,” Cass’s pleading gaze turned steely.

“I think you should go home, Cass,” I swiped at unshed tears. I could tell she was mad at me, but how could she? Maybe she didn’t remember how mom was before. Mom used to care, I guess that’s “Keyword: used to”.

I came home past dinnertime. After the kids were picked up, we cleaned up after them, prepared for the next day, and locked up. Then, I went around town looking for another part-time job. I wasn’t particularly eager to talk to Cass about what she’d done. Sure, she’d saved us from Dex, but she let mom go. Well, maybe mom let _us_ go too. I was confused. All I wanted was this vague, unattainable, abstract idea of all of us together. I don’t even know where I got that. It’s not like it’d ever been that way for very long before. Maybe when mom would take us to La Push for the summer, when she was between boyfriends and needed Gram’s help.

As soon as I entered the house, I knew something was wrong. Gram was sitting alone in front of the TV in the living room. The house felt empty.

“Jenny, I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten. There’s some pasta left in the fridge. Where’s your sister?” Gram moved to get up.

“I told her to come home,” I started panicking. She’d never left without telling me first before. I took out my phone and dialed her number. Her phone rang a few times, then stopped. I tried again. It was the same thing.

“Call Kimmy,” Gram looked so worried. I was going to wring Cassie’s neck, wolf-girl or no. I dialed Kim’s number, and she picked up almost immediately.

“Jen, hi!”

“Kim, have you seen Cassie?”

“Yeah, I asked if you guys wanted to come over for dinner, but she said you were busy. Didn’t she tell you?”

“No,” I stopped a frustrated sigh from escaping me. “She must’ve forgot,” _Yeah, right_.

“Okay…well, she’s still here. Did you need to talk to her?” Kim sounded concerned, so I decided it was time for Cassie to really come home. From the other side of the call, I heard someone ask Kim if it was me. I recognized Paul’s voice immediately, which was weird, because we’d only just met.

“Kim, sorry, can you please tell her to come home? I think she forgot to tell Gram too, so she’s kind of worried,” Gram looked at me quizzically, and I mouthed an apology. I hadn’t meant to use her as an excuse. It just came out.

“Okay, well, she’s on her way there now”

“What, really?” I thought Cass, of all people, would put up some resistance.

“Yeah, Paul made her”

“Okay, thanks, Kim” _Weird._

“Sure, and come by some time too. I’d love to have both of you over, next time,” she sounded really sincere.

“Yeah, of course! Thanks, again!”

* * *

 

I heard a motorcycle approaching the house, and then stop just outside. I figured that was them. _A motorcycle? Really?_ Before that, I’d helped Gram to bed and assured her I’d wait up for Cass and have some pasta. She actually watched me heat the leftovers, just to make sure I wouldn’t skip a meal. I loved her.

I stepped out to the front porch and saw Cass swing off the intimidating black motorcycle. She shoved the helmet roughly at Paul, who stood there, helmet off, watching me. I rubbed my arms to ward off the chill that swept over me, but it did no good.

“You’re not responsible for me, okay?” Cass demanded as soon as she was on the front porch and looming over me. “You’re not my mother,” she said, before storming into the house.

“Yeah, I actually care!” I shouted into the night, a little too late. ‘ _You’re not my mother’. How trite can you get, Cass?_ I folded my arms around myself, and then I remembered we had an audience.

“Thanks for taking her home,” I said, turning to Paul.

“Anytime,” he nodded. He shifted awkwardly, and didn’t seem like he was about to leave.

“Can I help you?” I wanted him to leave, but mostly because I was confused by how spontaneously attracted I was to him. It didn’t bother me, because I’ve never been one to make a big deal out of things that aren’t part of my immediate concern. Still, it was certainly odd that a part of me was elated he was here at all, and that he seemed to want to stay.

“Will you be okay?” he sounded genuinely concerned, and I was suddenly ashamed he’d seen that. I nodded.

I remembered him now. He was that mean kid who’d pull my hair, and made fun of me every chance he got. I’m pretty sure I avoided leaving Gram’s house whenever we came over, just ‘cause I was afraid of him. If early that afternoon was anything to go by, he hadn’t changed at all. I wouldn’t have survived as long as I have (not that long, probably, at 18), if I were as easily played as mom. Besides, if I learned something from mom, it’s that scowling brawny guys who rode scary motorcycles were not to be trusted.

He strode over, suddenly, but I didn’t move. First off, my body was frozen over from standing outside, even if I _was_ in pajamas and a long-sleeved shirt. Second, he was tall, really tall, and reached the front porch just as my tired brain was processing what was happening. He stopped in front of me, and I flinched. It looked like it bothered him, but I thought acknowledging that might just make things more awkward. He didn’t step onto the porch.

“Can I put my number in your phone?” he asked, hesitantly. Even with the porch two steps higher than where he stood, he was only a little lower than my eye level.

“What?” my thoughts flew to analysis mode, trying to come up with reasons why he’d ask this. Particularly, I was trying to come up with evil motives of the bullying persuasion.

“I just thought…you know, you might,” he ran a hand down his face, then up through his short-cropped hair. He seemed to be struggling with himself, and I was becoming more and more confused. My analysis mode search for his motives accounted for his frustration and came up even more confused. Also, my brain might’ve been shorting due to the…physical attractiveness, and the fitted shirt that accented said physical attractiveness, all combined with the logical side of my brain that was basically saying: NO. DO NOT WANT THAT. YOU MUST NOT WANT THAT. HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING.

“I think you should have my number, just in case,” he composed himself, then shrugged.

“Just in case what? Cassie runs off again?” I smirked. I still couldn’t figure out why he’d want _his_ number in _my_ phone, but it couldn’t have been good…probably. Better safe than sorry. Surprisingly, he picked up on my mood and grinned back.

“Yeah, that, or…you forget your umbrella and need a ride, or you have a bunch of stuff you can’t carry alone, and it’s raining hard, as usual. You know, you can’t walk everywhere,” he laughed a little bit. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Then I realized he was wearing a thin cotton shirt and a pair of shorts in the middle of the night in La Push, Washington. Red flags. Red flags everywhere. You only did shit like that around here if you were crazy.

“Dude, how are you not freezing,” I asked him. I knew Cassie didn’t get cold easily, but she was a wolf-girl who ran an extremely hot natural body temperature. Paul’s smile faltered for just a split second.

“I _am_ , _dude_ , so please, let me put my number in your phone,” he said, smiling again. He reached up for my phone, and this is pretty much how I decided to just hand it over:

Logic: DO. NOT.

Me: But I want to…

Logic: goddammit

And besides, it was _his_ number he was programming into _my_ phone, so what could go wrong? And with that, he was gone, with a “Bye, see you around!” And I went back inside to eat leftover pasta, stupid smile on my face, almost forgetting about my fight with Cass.


	5. Brace for Imprint (or, Mad II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start to rush, because this was the point where I got lazy, and my friend told me not to bother. Also, rudeness, because bad habits are hard to break.

The following day was pretty much the same. That’s just how small town life is, I guess. You get used to a routine. The only thing new was that Cass wasn’t speaking to me. She’d always been moody, and we did fight yesterday, so I decided to wait her out. Anyway, we had school, separate classes. And then, because it was a Tuesday and my shift at the daycare was MWF, I had free time to go job hunting.

“Jenna, you wanna come with?” Mara, one of the girls I befriended, asked. School had just ended and we were waiting outside for the other girls. “We’re doing study group at my house, but it’s pretty much going to be girl talk and pigging out, anyway,” I was seriously considering ditching the job hunting and hanging out with them. I’d been starving for girl-talk since we moved over the summer. Back at Pine Falls, I’d always gravitated towards all-female groups of friends. They’d promised to keep in touch, but it didn’t last. It wasn’t totally their fault. I admit I could’ve put a little more effort too.

Just as I was about to respond, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, and I spun around. It was Paul, he was talking to Seth, Collin, and Brady, but he was looking my way. He smiled and waved.

“Is that Paul Lahote?” asked Mara, and as I turned, I was surprised to see her frowning. She was typically cheerful.

“Yeah, I met him yesterday,” I tried to sound as casual as possible, hoping to find out more about him, and her reaction to him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so…pleasant before,” she snorted. “So, you guys know each other…”

“Yup,” I shrugged. “Why?” I wasn’t patient enough to wait for her to tell me.

“Nothing…it’s just-“, she wrinkled her brow and looked from me to Paul who was making his way over, leisurely. I couldn’t help but admire his confident gait.

“Jenna,” he greeted as soon as he reached us. I involuntarily swooned at the way he said my name, and I chastised myself. A few people gawked, and Mara seemed to try to hide behind me. Impossible, of course, even though she was of average height, I was too short. Paul seemed friendly enough, but I noticed, sourly, how he’d ignored Mara.

“Paul,” I replied, “You know Mara?”

“You need a ride to work today?” he smiled eagerly, hands in his pockets. Okay, well, it was one thing not to greet someone, and quite another not to acknowledge them even when they’re introduced.

“Actually,” I frowned and added some subtle anger in my tone, “I don’t have a shift today. I’m hanging out with my friends.” It was his turn to scowl. I flinched at the sudden mood swing. It occurred to me that he was standing unusually close, and if he wanted to, one blow would send me flying. I pushed the thought back.

Then, I noticed that in the split second I’d been going through my thought process, his scowl had morphed into an apologetic look of anguish. It looked like he’d read my mind, or felt what I felt…whatever. He was giving me emotional whiplash. He was scary, and weird, and I decided he really was the last thing I needed. I had enough on my plate.

“Sorry, I…yeah, that’s cool,” he leaned away from me and rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. “Have fun. See you around,” he gave an awkward wave, and left.

“Whew,” Mara observed, “what was that about?” Just then, we heard Seth’s unmistakable hoot of laughter, then the thud of Paul shoving him into his car, setting off the alarm.

“Oh, God,” I breathed out, watching the aftermath of the scene. We watched Paul lope into the woods near the high school, and I wondered if he’d driven to school.

“Girl, what did you do to him?” Mara pressed as our other friends joined us. They each had some comment on the matter, but really, what they wanted were my answers.

“I didn’t…nothing! I don’t even know him. We just met yesterday,” I watched them, eyes wide, trying to convey my distress.

“That was not ‘nothing’,” said Tori. “But you better hope it was.”

“Why?” everyone looked concerned.

“He’s sort of…toned down for some time, but back when he was still a student, he was a pretty big bully,” Louise admitted. Before me, she used to be the shortest of the group.

“A bully with a temper,” Tori deadpanned.

Bad news. I knew he was bad news. I could tell that he was not the type I wanted to become involved with if I didn’t want to turn out like mom. It was bad enough half my genes were her’s. I was never subjected to bullying at school. I laid low, told dumb jokes, and made enough friends from different cliques to coast along. It was the bullies at home I had to face. The ones mom told us “just has a ‘bit’ of a temper, that’s all”.

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed without incident, and then a week turned into a month and Cassie and I found ourselves with an unusual invite. It was from Kim, of all people. We’d hung out a few times that first month. We got along just fine. The three of us had the same odd sense of humor, and liked pretty much the same things. We found out that she was taking business classes online so she could help Jake and Embry manage their garage, but that was all we heard about her friends. Well, excluding the constant presence of Jared, both in person and in her stories.

The invite was for a bonfire, and the gang was going to be there. Kim insisted we go. She made it seem very important that we attend, which was odd. Besides, I knew Paul would be there, which made me nervous, but also I was suddenly dying to go to the bonfire. Seth, Collin, and Brady still talked to us at school, but Paul had kept his distance a bit. We sometimes ran into each other, or he’d come talk to me when he would spontaneously be at school, ostensibly to talk to his three friends. Otherwise, he left me alone, which worked just fine for me. Honestly, he didn’t seem so bad.

Aaaaand then the bonfire happened. Skip the boring parts, straight to the meat of the matter. La Push Gang? Actually La Push _Pack_. Shapeshifters. Like Cass. And now they were recruiting her, which was good, because they’d help her handle the shifting and the temper, but bad because…well, because I couldn’t keep an eye on her. She’d be immersed in this whole other group, a _pack mind,_ seriously! But I suppose it’s better than her suddenly wolfing out in the middle of class or whatever.

Oho, but it gets worse, because then they told us about the imprinting.


	6. Dad ex Machina?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things have been going well for too long, so of course, something has to happen.

“You turn into a wolf...and you imprinted on me,” I clarified. Paul and I were sitting on some driftwood by the shore away from the bonfire and everyone else. This was supposed to be the part where he eases the idea of imprinting onto me.

“Yeah, pretty much,” he watched me, worried.

“Well, that does explain a lot. I mean, it’s my genes, right? We’re supposed to...make stronger shifters or something?” I couldn’t look him in the eye when I said that last part, but that was the fact of the matter, the way I saw things.

“That’s what we think the imprinting is for, but it’s not just that. You’re my perfect match...and I’m supposed to be yours,” I could tell he was embarrassed, but it really was cheesy.

“You don’t really believe in the One True Love thing, do you?” I kind of wanted to cry. “What about people who remarry after being widowed? Did they steal someone else’s One True Love? Is their True Love dead, or is it the one they married after?”

“Jen, I don’t know. You’re kind of getting carried away,” he was grinning at me, like he was amused by my plight! “Look, as far as I can tell, whether the whole One True Love thing is true or not, we match. We fit together perfectly. The more I learn about you, the more I like being around you! Do you _not_...?” His brow creased in worry, and I had to stop myself from smoothing it out.

“We do laugh at the same lame jokes,” I conceded, smiling. But then I remembered why I was so hesitant. He was a bully. He could be mean. He could lose his temper, and in our case, it wouldn’t just be slaps and punches. He could rip my head off.

“Jen, what are you thinking?” he said so tenderly, I wanted so badly then to melt into him. I felt like crying again. What was with La Push that was making me so damn emotional?

“Emily’s scar. That wasn’t a bear,” I heard him sigh.

“It was an accident. You don’t know how sorry Sam is all the time. He feels horr-“

“Sam?!” I whispered harshly. All my worst fears about Paul seemed to come to life. Emily’s own imprint, her supposed protector, and he’d permanently marred her beautiful face.

“He was going through a tough time, with Leah, and being the only wolf. He lost his temper, and-“

“He lost his temper,” I repeated dully. My mind latched onto that bit of info. I was very familiar with what happens when angry men lost their temper.

“I would never do that, Jen, and I would never let anyone hurt you, in any way,” he insisted, but I couldn’t believe him.

“Because you imprinted on me? Because you need me to make sure there’s another generation of wolves?” he looked hurt and distraught, and it pained me, but I didn’t know what to do.

“No, because I really really care about you. The imprinting just sped up the process, made sure I got it through my thick head that you’re...you’re who I should be with,” he swallowed.

“God, I...I’m so confused, and scared! I don’t know what to do,” I was full-on sobbing, and when he put his arms around me, I gave in and buried my face in his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Jen. I’m so sorry,” he kept repeating.

“I can feel it,” I choked out, “I understand...about the imprinting, but it’s so...dumb!” I pulled away from him, and he let me. “Someday, I’m going to piss you off, and you’re going to...”

“Jen, please, it’s been years since I last lost control,” he told me as firmly as he could, but it sounded too much like one of my mom’s boyfriends telling her how long he’d been sober. “I had problems with my anger even before the wolf thing, and it’s actually helped me control my anger, knowing that if I lose control I could hurt people. I worked hard to learn to control myself, and now I don’t shift unless I want to.”

“Compromise,” I decided on the spot. I didn’t want to be away from him. I loved having him around just as much as he loved having me around.

“What?” he seemed confused at my sudden change in mood, but the feeling seemed to pass quickly.

“I’m your imprint. I’m necessary for another generation of wolves, besides, being apart doesn’t seem to be very good for either of us,” I inhaled deep shaky breaths. He watched me, but didn’t say anything. “We can be...friends...with benefits.”

“What?” he snorted disbelievingly. “You really don’t trust me,” he said, sad and disappointed. “Okay, Jen, whatever works for you. I promise, I’ll make everything as...okay as they can possibly be. You’ll be fine,” he conceded.

And then, for the rest of the evening, we avoided the awkward questions and the sad stares.

* * *

 

That’s how things progressed for months and months until Spring Break. Cass and I spent more time with the pack. I ended up working just the one part-time job, but at least it made Gram happy that Cass and I were becoming closer with Kim. The worrying part was when Sam decided Cass was ready for patrols.

Paul and I had reached a stalemate. We hung out, just like we did with everyone else, but it was always tense. Every time we’d be over at someone’s house (usually Emily and Sam’s or Kim’s), and I’d see the pairs of imprints being adorable, I’d feel my chest expand, and I decided that was what heartbreak felt like. I wanted Paul to hold me and kiss me after getting back from patrols. I wanted to sit on his lap while we played video games. I wanted to do disgustingly cute things with him too. And the worst part was that I knew he wanted the same things. We both knew.

...Which is why when Sam and Jared came back from patrolling one evening, their news was a well-timed distraction.

“Cass, Jen,” Sam called out from the entrance of his house. We were helping a now-very-pregnant Emily with the chores since the pack spent so much time at her home anyway, and eating all her food too.

“What’s that smell?” asked Cass. We both made our way to the front door.

“Cass…Okay, listen,” Sam shut the door behind him and faced us. “There are two werewolves out there. Actual werewolves, not shapeshifters,” immediately, I felt Paul’s presence behind me. “We found them in town. They were looking for you two. They promised they wouldn’t cause trouble.”

“And you believed them?” Paul asked.

“They know they’re outnumbered,” Sam explained.

“But they were looking for us?” I asked. Cass slipped her hand into mine.

“I think…I think it’s better if he explains,” he tilted his head to indicate the person outside. If Sam wasn’t sure about something, it was worth worrying about.

Cassie and I stepped out to the front porch, side-by-side. I gripped Cass’s hand reassuringly, but I was also afraid. What could a pair of actual werewolves want with us? Beside me, Paul easily enclosed my hand in his. Outside was a man standing in front of a red convertible with the top up. It was raining as usual, after all. He held an umbrella over himself. Clearly, Sam didn’t want him too near his home and pregnant wife.

“Cassidy? Jenna?” the werewolf in front of us looked like an ordinary man. He wasn’t too tall, though my perception of height may have altered from being around the pack so often. He was middle-aged, Hispanic, and though he had laugh lines around his eyes, he looked tired.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” I asked. Beside me, Cassie seemed to have frozen over.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” he chuckled awkwardly. “I’m…Tony Castillo. I’m your dad.” And he must’ve been telling the truth, because right at that moment, Cass exploded into wolf form, shredding her clothes. Before she could land as a giant wolf to crush Tony Castillo, a figure emerged lightning fast from the car. It easily slammed into wolf-Cass, toppling her onto her back. She shifted back to her naked human self, and everyone heard a very audible “Shit!”


	7. If You Were Expecting a Hug...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the word "dickwad" is put to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Some cursing?

Tony Castillo.

Our dad.

Our dad who was dead...but apparently, not really.

He dropped his umbrella, in a flash, and pushed Cass’s assailant away from her. The person in question was a tall, lean young man with dark skin and a shock of curly brown hair, though the rain made it stick to his face. He was maybe my age or older. This guy looked completely human, but the way he was crouched over and snarling indicated otherwise. Besides, he’d just overpowered Cass in her wolf form, though Cass might argue she was distracted at the time.

Before more of Cassie’s rain-drenched and naked self could be exposed, the man who claimed to be our father took off his hunting jacket and threw it over her. She glared from his companion to him, then with a snarl, wrapped the jacket around herself and dashed into Sam and Emily’s house. The slam of the front door intensified the awkwardness. Through it all, Paul held my hand.

“So, not my best idea,” the stranger began, rubbing the back of his neck, and grinning sheepishly. He and his companion stood uncomfortably side by side. The rain poured all over them, and any normal person would’ve probably died of pneumonia by then. You know, _probably_. Of course, apparently, my not-actually-dead father and his rando sidekick were _actual real life werewolves_. God, my life is weird.

“ _’Not my best idea’?!_ ” I yelled all of a sudden. Both strangers jumped. White-hot anger rose inside me and twisted its way into my voice. “ _Who the fuck do you think you are?!_ ” I released my hand from Paul’s reassuring grip, and waved both around like bladed weapons.“ _You disappear for almost all our lives and now you come back like: Hi! I’m your dad! Oh, and I’m not actually dead! You know what? I’M A FUCKING WEREWOLF! You inconsiderate asshole of a father! Do you know what happened when you ‘DIED’?! Mom stopped caring about us! She’s off GALLIVANTING around Pine Falls, Oregon with some abusive DICKWAD who’s doing GOD KNOWS WHAT to her. Meanwhile, your youngest DAUGHTER explodes into a fucking GIGANTIC WOLF when she so much as STUBS HER FUCKING TOE I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU ASSHOLE YOU LEFT US YOU DIED YOU LIED TO US AND NOW-!”_ my hoarse voice broke off into the loudest sobs I’d ever produced since I was eight and couldn’t stop mom’s then-boyfriend from backhanding her. I covered my face with both hands, trying to quiet myself the only way I’d learned how.

“Jen, come on,” I felt Paul’s reassuring warmth wrap around me as he held me close, and I buried my face in his chest, trying to push myself even closer. He bent low to whisper soothingly in my ear, “Come on, sunshine, let’s go inside. Come on. You’ll be okay”. He ran his warm hands up and down my arms. I hadn’t realized how cold I was, but of course, I was outside in this weather in nothing more than a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. The warmth and the fact that I’d just cried my eyes out made me sleepy. I didn’t want anything to do with the strangers beyond the front porch.

“Please, make them leave,” I sobbed pitifully into his shirt.

“ Okay, don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ll be okay,” he continued trying to calm me, which of course only made me more emotional. “Go away,” he called out evenly, and I felt it rumble through his chest. “No one wants you here.”

“Jenna, I-,“ the man who claimed to be my dad began.

“She said she wants you to leave,” Paul warned.

“She can speak for herself,” the other man said over the noise of the rain.

“She just did, and she said she doesn’t want to talk to you,” Paul said calmly. He wasn’t even tense or angry. He was all warmth and comfort.

“There’s something she and her sister need to know. It’s very important,” he wouldn’t back down, but I wouldn’t have any of it. I unwillingly extracted myself from Paul and turned, with a fleeting glance to the strangers, back towards the door. If they wouldn’t leave, then I would. Paul followed.

* * *

 

Inside, the mood was only marginally better. Sam and Emily sat on the couch, facing a, thankfully, fully dressed Cass. It would’ve looked comical, like the stereotypical concerned-parents-confronting-rebellious-child scene, but no one was in the mood to laugh.

“Where’s Jared?” Paul asked from behind me.

“He went back on patrol,” Sam replied.

“I’ll go help him,” Cass rushed.

“No,” Sam demanded, all alpha. “We need to talk about what happened,” he frowned at Cassie.

“It’s okay, I sent them away. If they have any sense at all, they’ll leave us alone,” I told them.

“What?” surprisingly, Cass looked up at me, worry etched on her face.

“They won’t leave, or at least the other one won’t, not after what just happened,” Sam looked at me, then turned to Cass, “You should tell her.”

“Tell me what? What happened? Cass?” I was growing more and more frustrated with how ridiculous things were getting. There was _more_ I needed to know? There was _more_ trouble ahead?

“Jen,” I turned to Paul, and he nodded his head towards the empty couch opposite Cass. I took the seat.

“Jen, aren’t you curious about what he-our…dad…has to say? And what if he was already a werewolf when he and mom…y’know, conceived us? What could that mean for us? And why would he come see us now? There’s just a lot of…” Cass trailed off, watching my steadily frowning face.

“You were the one who charged at him in wolf form,” I reminded her coldly. I would not cry again.

“Yes, but...” her face went from pleading, to resigned, to frustrated, and then back to pleading, “Please don’t be mad.”

“Cass, what did you do?” _Here we were again._

“I imprinted…on that other idiot werewolf boy,” she rolled her eyes at herself. “I didn’t mean to! Ugh, I hate him! But I want him,” she whined pathetically like the teenager she was.

“Cass, ugh, God,” I let out without thinking.

“What?” she asked, the question clearly charged with meaning. I massaged my temples. What were we going to do? As an imprint, I knew Cass’s heart would only shatter into a billion tiny shards if we kept her from him, but as Cassie’s older sister, I had to protect her from our asshole idiot no-good abandoning apparent-werewolf father.  

“You don’t need my approval or whatever. You’ll go to him, or he’ll go to you. Either way, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be there,” I rolled my eyes and resigned myself to a bleak and painful near-future.

“You have a point. Two very good points,” Cass conceded. “I don’t even know who he is.”

“He’ll be around,” Paul said, “In the meantime, when’s the next full moon? Will they still be here by then?”

“Full moon isn’t for another month. They made sure of it. They smelled us here and didn’t wanna aggravate anyone-“ I snorted, then gave Sam an apologetic look for interrupting, “Anyway, I told them to leave well before the next one.”

“They can only shift during a full moon?” Cass asked.

“Legends say they transform whether or not they want to when the moon is full, and only then, but when they do, they’re overcome by a hunger for flesh. But from what we saw a while ago, looks like they’re strong enough as is even without the full moon and the transformation,” Sam looked worried, and I felt immediately guilty. This was because of me and Cass. The werewolves were here because of us.

“I…can talk to him. Ask him to leave…for real this time,” I sighed.

“Not alone,” Cass interjected. “He’s my dad, too. And no,” she added, seeing the looks of disbelief on everyone’s faces, “I’m _not_ just doing this to see ‘him’ again.” She rolled her eyes at us, then under her breath, added, “I mean, if he _happened_ to be there…”

“Jenna, listen,” Emily said, not bothering to sit up because of her pregnant belly, “You don’t need to rush into this. I know you’re worried for our safety,” _God bless Emily Uley!_ I swear, sometimes I think she’s psychic.“But you heard Sam, the full moon isn’t for another month. I just think you need to brace yourself for this.”


	8. Breaking News: Tired Old Man Is Very Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I commit the criminal offense of switching points of view again, because some things need to be established.

**Jen**

After the incident with my dad, I became more comfortable with Paul. Also, after having him hold me so comfortingly, I realized I wanted more of that. Here was the thing: imprinting was not like I thought it would be. I was expecting him to go all creepy stalker on me, hovering around for no reason, standing outside my window at night, watching me sleep. Creepy. It wasn’t like that at all.

He knew I needed space and time to get used to the idea of imprinting, to get used to him, so he made sure I had what I needed. He always made sure I was comfortable with him. He didn’t push, and I always had the option to pull away. It was so different from what I’d always known. My mom’s boyfriends were always disgustingly all over her, and when I was fourteen and Cass was thirteen, I’d woken up one night to see one of them outside our bedroom door, just watching us sleep. It was one of the scariest things I’d ever gone through in my messed up life. I bought a lock first thing the next morning, and learned to install it myself. Paul was different. He genuinely believed I knew what was best for me, and he would actually help me, even if it meant leaving me alone. I was still wary of him, but now I wasn’t so sure I wanted to be left alone.

* * *

 

**Cassie**

The stink from the hunting jacket was spreading all over my room. Okay, to be fair, it didn’t actually stink. It had a scent, and the scent was my father’s, and even though I’d never known him, especially not when I’d developed the wolf powers, it was too familiar. I’m not saying it was a scent I recognized. Like I said, I’d never caught his scent before. The scent was _familiar_ , like it came from someone I shouldn’t have to be wary of. This made sense, in my wolf brain. _Smells like family, smells like me_. That’s all my instincts had to say on the matter. Useless.

Useless, like me imprinting on wolf boy. Why couldn’t I just _not imprint_. Leah would kill me. What the hell, she was already ready to kill me the moment she found out. She’d just started to be happy again, even though Sam and Emily were going to have a baby, and Jake was away (just for a while, they said) with the Cullens. That was real progress, I heard. I ruined everything. _Wolf boy_ ruined everything. So, why was I so eager to see him again? I knew why. I’d been psychically connected to Sam, Jake, Jared and Quil before, after all, so I had someone idea what imprinting felt like.

Worst was being in Paul’s head, he’d constantly alternate between “omg, is Jen okay???” to “of course she is, she’s so awesome!” And sometimes it would be “oh God, what’ve I done???” to “oh my God, I’m so happy, I’m going to explode!” All, _every single one_ , about my sister, of course. My bossy, annoying big sister, whom I love, but is also definitely the least-awesomest person I’ve ever met.

“We’re here?” Jen was asking Paul, right at that moment. He’d volunteered to drive us to the rundown motel our dad was staying at. I was finally learning to drive, because I’d actually found someone to teach me (Embry), but Jen insisted she didn’t have the time. Paul also wanted to tag along, for Jen’s sake, and I knew she wanted him there. They were growing closer every day, which made me happy, because she was happy, but also because it made Paul a little less crazy over her all the time _in the collective Pack psyche_.

“Yeah, this is it,” Paul glanced at me through the rearview mirror, then his gaze landed naturally on Jen, who sat beside him. “You guys sure about this?”

“We got this!” I exaggerated, grinning. My coping strategy? Pretend everything’s cool, joke about stuff, and maybe it’ll all turn out to be one elaborate bad dream. Trust our lives to pull a fast one on us, just when things were looking up.

“Okay, yeah,” Jen took a big breath. I didn’t need super hearing to know she was nervous. “Plan is: We’ll hear what he has to say, tell him to leave, then…figure out the imprinting thing as we go along?” She watched me warily. She was always waiting for me to explode, but the thing is, unlike all the more experienced wolves, her worry wasn’t actually misplaced. (Not like her worry about a certain other wolf). Plus, it just made me even more pissed when her worry would make me worry. It was all too legitimate.

* * *

 

“Let me get this straight,” I asked, incredulously, “There’s an actual _werewolf_ gene? Like, not like the one mom’s Quileute side passed on to me.”

“That’s what I came here about,” our dad nodded. The three of us were in his sparsely furnished motel room. Paul and Wes were waiting in the shabby diner below. Wes was my imprint ( _weird thought_ ), and I’d just learned his name: Wesley Reyes. His mom was Filipina, and died giving birth to him. That was all he knew. He knew nothing about his father. More importantly, he was the reason our dad left us.

Long story short: There was a full moon. Dad turned while driving to his usual full moon hideout, and crashed his car. In werewolf form (which, apparently, looked nothing like us giant wolves, and was much _much_ creepier. Think: humanoid wolf thing. Gross.), he found little five-year-old Wes. Baby Wes was staying at a foster home, and he’d wandered out after hearing something outside. That something was our dad, who’d promptly tried to devour him. Scary, I know, but luckily, our father’s humanity won out, and he couldn’t continue. But at that point, he’d had to bite Wes, in order to drag him off into the woods to eat him. The little boy would turn. Best case scenario, the five-year-old’s life would be ruined forever. Worst case scenario, he’d be a danger to everyone. So, my dad took him in, as his alpha, and taught him to control himself, effectively abandoning us for him.

And after all that, I still couldn’t hate Wes. He was five. It wasn’t his fault. He seemed like a decent dude…and I was undeniably attracted to him. My father on the other hand, did have some good reasons: mom didn’t know what he was, he didn’t want to bring home a dangerous werewolf tike, and he couldn’t abandon or kill the kid. I wasn’t sure how I felt anymore.

“I promise, I wouldn’t have intruded if it wasn’t important,” he said, sitting slumped on the edge of his bed. Jen and I sat across from him, on Wes’s bed. ( _Oh God, his scent is everywhere getittogethergirl_ ). “Oh God, I really messed up. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I’m here now,” he buried his face in his hands. For some reason, he really reminded me of Jen. I don’t know. Mom did say Jen looked more like him.

“It’s okay,” Jen’s exhausted face mirrored his, and I saw the resemblance. “You had no choice. I get it,” she glanced at me.

“Yeah, me too,” I nodded. _Yes, so eloquent_. He nodded. It was so awkward. We didn’t actually know him. He didn’t actually know us.

“You girls…” Oh God, he was going to cry. I might’ve visibly cringed, but he either ignored it, or didn’t notice. “You two mean so much to me. I’m…I thought about you both every day, but I was so scared. I didn’t want to get you two involved. And when…even when I found out your mom was pregnant with you, “ he looked at Jen, “I was so worried. When I was living all over the country with Wes, never settling down, I thought I might as well do some research on that.”

“And that’s when you found out about the gene,” Jen confirmed. I knew she was nervous before this meeting, but now she was completely calm. I’d always been jealous of that ability. I was scared to talk too much. I was scared I might explode.

“I found out that I could pass on the gene, even though I was just bitten. You girls might pass it on too. I just wanted to warn you both,” he looked so sorry.

“In case we _birth_ some werewolves or something? You’re a bit too late with that,” I snorted. “I _already_ turn into a wolf, and no full moon needed, thanks. Jen, clearly, is fine, but even then, her future baby daddy wolf’s out too, so that’s probably a puppy in the making.” I shrugged, noticing Jen’s _hilarious_ red-faced expression. It wasn’t really much of a big deal to me. Okay, he didn’t know about the Quileute legends and was worried about us, fine. And yeah, okay, we might have actual werewolf…offspring…that would be a problem, but what can we do about that now?

“We’ll leave you alone now,” he sighed, “but I just want you both to know that…if either of you need my help, you can come to me,” he took in our matching doubtful looks. “I may not be the best at…a lot of things, but I’m strong, physically…and I know about the supernatural world out there. I can be of help, but I promise, unless you call, I won’t bother either of you anymore.” I felt like crying, suddenly. It stung.

“That’s it?” I felt a sob catch in my throat, and I was vaguely aware that I was trembling. “You’ll just pop by…and then leave? You don’t even want to ask us how we’re doing? How mom’s doing? You’re not interested in…getting to know us?” I could feel tears streaming down my face. I took in deep breaths to calm myself. _Do not explode. Do not explode. DO NOT!_

“I thought you wouldn’t…want me around,” he looked so pitiful, honestly. Nothing he’d said or done made me feel any better about him, but I was half him. I was willing to know more.

“Cass,” Jen tried to wrap an arm around me, and I could tell she was scared. I bent low to lean on her shoulder so she could reach.

“You don’t,” Jen cleared her throat, “You don’t have to leave so soon. I mean, the full moon isn’t for a while longer.” Our dad perked up. I swiped at the tears on my face, and then straightened back up.

“Also, there’s something _we_ should tell you,” I braced myself. Jen smirked up at me.

“I imprinted on your sidekick boy”


	9. Bonus Chapter: Int101: Intro to Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the new guy gets a voice. Told in Cassie's point of view, because reasons.

“So...hi,” I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

Paul, Jen, and Tony (which we’d decided to call our dad), were getting to know each other back at the diner. Meanwhile, we’d all decided it would be best if Wes and I went on a walk. To be clear: “We” meant the aforementioned three. I agreed that we couldn’t keep the imprinting from Wes. That was dumb. I also agreed that I should be the one to tell him. It only made sense. I, however, _did not_ agree to the fact that I had to be alone with him. Still, I couldn’t imagine confessing the imprinting thing in front of everyone else. Wes probably wouldn’t have appreciated the public surprise attack either. Probably. I mean, I barely knew the guy.

Said guy was grinning at me disbelievingly. He was taking the imprinting news well; definitely better than Jen, or even Emily, had.

“Hi,” he laughed, shaking my hand. He was exactly my height, which I was relieved about, but if someone who didn’t know any better saw us, I definitely looked like I could throw him over my shoulder. Boy was lean.

“Okay, you’re taking this well. That’s good,” I frowned at him. He was way too smug about this. I definitely liked him, but I was still wary.

“How could I not? Pretty girl tells me we’re supernatural soulmates?” he raised an eyebrow at me, and I swooned at his smirk. I swooned _in a very annoyed way, my God, this guy._ I rolled my eyes.

“Of all the people to imprint on,” I muttered, but I could tell he heard. “You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?” he shrugged and grinned. It was different from his cocky smirk. I liked it better.

“Honestly, I’m just so glad this doesn’t mean I’m some weird perv,” he seemed so goddamn earnest. And then the smug look was back, and he leaned towards me conspiratorially, “I couldn’t get our first meeting out of my head.” I gaped at him.

“Oh...mygod,” I was having _none of this_. I may have imprinted on the cocky prick, but I didn’t have to stand his crap. I spun around to go back to the diner.

“Wait, wait!” he pulled at my elbow, and for once, I couldn’t pull away. It felt weird to have his strength match mine. I expected it from the pack, and besides, my brothers and sister _looked_ like it. I didn’t expect it from this scrawny stranger. “Sorry, sorry,” he retracted his hand, “fifteen years, and I’m still having trouble with the strength thing,” he smiled apologetically, all dimples and adorable curls.

“Let’s get this straight: I imprinted on you. From what I hear, there’s a reason for that. We’re a perfect fit, or whatever, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to pull crap with me,” his shoulders fell, and I was sorry for being so harsh, but all I could think was how he couldn’t possibly imagine how my heart was breaking. If this was how my imprint was going to be like, then, Leah or no Leah, I would’ve been better off imprint-less.

“I’m sorry, I’m...out of practice,” he sighed, “I mean, yeah, I can come off...”

“Obnoxious?” I suggested.

“Yeah, okay,” he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Okay, I’m this...kind of cool werewolf, right?” I rolled my eyes. “Hear me out,” I noticed the sudden change in his mood. I could hear his heart beating fast.

“I...have super strength, speed, senses...I’m pretty awesome, admit it,” he raised both hands. To be honest, I understood what he meant. “You get it, right? You’re awesome too! The wolf senses? The power? I can’t imagine not having them. I mean, I was five...no.” he shook his head and waved his hands, as if erasing his words. “Anyway, I have those awesome things, but like, once a month, I turn into this... _monster_. And because of that, we can’t stay anywhere too long, or people might catch on, and I can’t have any close friends, because, well...it’s not like I’m hanging around for very long. And it’s not like I can tell them anything...” he looked up at me, suddenly. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No...I get it,” I nodded.

“Yeah,” he smiled. Just from that one conversation, I was starting to learn which smiles were real and which weren’t. He had the most ridiculously readable face I’d ever seen. I loved it.

“I think you’re cool, and we can get along,” I admitted, and his smile grew wider. “Even if you do seem really obnoxious,” I wrinkled my nose at him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll love me,” he was back to looking smug.

 


	10. Wrap (or, Rush Job)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Deux ex Mom-china, and unfortunately convenient coincidences.

The terrible terrible thing happened after the really bad thing. That’s always how it goes, right? Or is it: Everything was good, and then the really bad thing happened? That was kind of how it was, at first.

Alright, let me explain.

Things were going well with Tony (Dad) and Wes. And things were going great with Wes and Cass, even after she left La Push with him and Tony on the week of the full moon and saw them turn. Tony was against it, at first, but Cass can be very hard-headed. Wes and Cass were definitely getting into the swing of things faster than Paul and I did. Speaking of which, I was getting more comfortable with Paul too. Summer was just around the corner, and all was well.

And then the really bad thing happened: Mom arrived. Mom arrived sobbing and scared and pregnant with Dex’s baby.

What were we going to do? We were all mad at her for all the things she’d done; me, Cass, and even Gram, but we all loved her, and we were glad she’d finally left Dex. We took her in, though Gram was the only one who really talked to her. Cass and I were polite enough, but Cass wouldn’t even speak a word to her. We also thought it would be best if she and Gram didn’t know Tony was alive. For starters, Gram’s heart might actually give out, and mom...well, she was really very fragile. As if the baby growing inside her wasn’t enough, she was always afraid Dex would come after her.

That’s when the terrible terrible thing happened. Gram and Mom had left for a doctor’s appointment, Cass was on patrol...and there was a knock on the door.

“Where’s the bitch?” Dex growled, pushing his way into Gram’s house. I backed, instinctively, into the living room, out of his line of sight. I hadn’t seen him in almost a whole year, and he still made my throat constrict in fear. I held back a sob.

“Where is she, goddamnit?!” he yelled at me. There was no other target for his anger. He pointed a finger at me, “Listen, I know your freak sister isn’t here, alright? You got nothing. So tell me where your goddamn mother is!”

“I don’t know,” I squeaked out. A lie, but I couldn’t give in. Besides, there was a reason I’d so readily opened that door. I wasn’t an idiot. I was just expecting company.

“Fucking liar,” he said, easily palming the top of my head and carelessly yanking me to the side. I fell sideways to the floor with a yelp. That was more than enough to shock me to my senses. I had no reason to keep letting him treat me this way.

“Get. Out. Of my. House,” I said through gritted teeth. I glared at him, stumbling to a standing position.

“What’s that?” he asked, warningly.

“I said: Get out!” I yelled, pointing at the door. And at that moment, as though I’d summoned him, the company I’d been expecting burst in and slammed Dex onto the floor. The older man let out a pathetic whimper.

“You’re hurt,” Paul said. He still had Dex pinned down by the shoulders, but he was looking at my head, concerned. I shook my head at him, then realized the side of my forehead was throbbing, and when I touched it, I flinched. That was definitely going to leave a bruise.

“Paul,” I finally noticed he was trembling. He was glaring down at Dex. I heard him growl. At the sound of my voice, he looked up. “Don’t kill him,” I said. He could see that I was afraid, and I realized I wasn’t afraid of Dex, not with Paul there. I was afraid for Paul. I didn’t want him to become a killer. I didn’t want him to do something so...horrible, and I didn’t want to see it happen either.

“Don’t move,” he growled at Dex as he stood up. He didn’t move closer to me, which was good, because I would’ve just flinched away. He seemed to sense that too. Then, he did the smartest thing either of us could’ve done at the time. He called the police.

* * *

 

He sat by me while we waited for the cops. Dex was still lying pathetically on the floor. He was so scared of Paul, he would even try not to move too much with his breathing. I wasn’t scared of Paul anymore, I realized. I was glad, more than anything, that I’d asked him to come over to hang out. I was glad he was there.

“Ma’am, could you follow us to the station? We just need to ask you a few questions. Paperwork stuff,” one officer said. There were two of them who’d arrived to arrest Dex.

“I don’t have to ride with him, do I?” I asked, allowing my gaze to flick to Dex, in the back of the police car.

“I can drive you,” Paul said, coming up beside me after talking to the other cop.

“That’ll do,” nodded the cop I was talking to. I got in the passenger side of Paul’s car, and watched Paul come around and enter the drivers’ side.

“Thank you,” I said, as he started the car. Ahead of us, the police car was driving off of Gram’s property.

“Of course,” he said, meeting my gaze. I could tell, then, why he’d been so quiet and distant. He still thought I was afraid, and I wouldn’t blame him, because it was so obvious I was, just a while ago. He went back to following the police car. He really truly just wanted me to be okay...to be happy.

“Hey, pull over here for a while,” I told him.

“What? The cops...”

“You know the way to the station, right? We could catch up, easy.” His brow furrowed in confusion, but he pulled over by the side of the road.

“What is it?” he asked, and I smiled at the careful concern on his face.

“Really, thank you,” I held up a hand to tell him I wasn’t done, “Not just for a while ago. Thank you for being so patient with me, and genuinely caring, and making sure I’m...okay with everything,” I said, shrugging. I looked up at him, suddenly shy. He was beaming, and that gave me the courage to smile back.

“Well, thanks for giving me the chance,” he shrugged. So, of course, I had to lean over and kiss him, and that was basically one of the greatest spur of the moment decisions I’d ever made in my entire life.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things...end, but not really, because this is part one of a series.

It was the middle of summer break, and I was going through the thick acceptance folder for the millionth time. I got into UW, which wasn’t just good because it was a good school, but also awesome, because it was only a 4-hour drive away from La Push. Cass was away for the summer. It was a crazy plan, really. She was off with Tony and Wes to find Wes’s closest relatives, or maybe, hopefully, track down his father. After finding out about the werewolf gene and meeting his daughters, Tony’s mission was successfully finished. Now it was time for Wes’s mission, which was good, because it was also the year he was turning 21. It was kind of symbolic.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be _four whole hours_ away,” Paul groaned into my hair. He was sitting cross-legged on my bed, with me in his lap. He was reading my brochures too. Now that I was going to UW, he wanted to know everything there was to know about it.

“I’ll be home most weekends!” I told him.

“Most?!” he gasped.

“Will you visit when I can’t?” I asked, turning to look up at him. He adjusted me on his lap so I didn’t have to crane my neck in odd angles.

“Whenever you want,” he whispered, trailing kisses from my temples, and lower...and lower...

“Jenny?” I pushed away from Paul, and scrambled to sit upright on the bed.

“Mom?” I called back too quickly.

“Gram and I were just wondering if Paul was staying for dinner? We’re trying out some new recipes,” she asked, peeking around the door. She was entering her second trimester, and was starting to show around her middle. I was starting to feel normal around her now. Not normal like how it was before everything happened, but normal like how I imagine ordinary daughters and ordinary moms were like. Things changed for her, when Dex got arrested, but it was probably also because of the new baby coming, and Gram’s efforts.

“Stay for dinner?” I asked Paul.

“Of course,” he said, holding back his laughter.


End file.
